


Ymir x fem neko reader

by Jdsksklol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, FxF, aot - Freeform, fem reader - Freeform, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdsksklol/pseuds/Jdsksklol
Summary: Hello I wrote this story on my Wattpad and decided to put it on here.This is story basically what the title says so yeh, i suck at summaries so just read it if u really wanna know
Relationships: Ymir/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n pov 

Todays my first day in the survey corp which my older brother finally let me join. My older brother is Levi Ackerman and is way to protective which is why I was super surprised he let me join. Oh by the way did I mention I'm a Neko. Im basically part cat part human and not many people are to fond of us but I don't let that get in my way. 

It was time for lunch and while I was grabbing it a short girl with blond hair and blue eyes came up to me. "Hi I'm Christa Lenz are you new here?" She introduced herself. "Oh hi I'm Y/n Ackerman and yeah I am hehe." I tell her. I see her eyes open wide. "Are you related to Levi Ackerman or Mikasa?" She asks me. "Him oh yeh he's my older brother and i dont know anyone name Mikasa sorry." I say smiling. "Oh thats nice, is he nicer to you?" She seems to be curious about me its maybe just cause I literally have cat ears and a tail. "I mean he kind of has to be i am his sister after all but he gets mad at me every once and a while." I explain to her. 

By now me and Christa walked over to a table and sat down and started conversation. We talked for a bit till another girl walked over to us. "Ymir!" Christa greeted her. She was really pretty, tall, had a low ponytail and a couple freckles on her cheeks. "Hey Christa who's this." She says eyeing me which causes me to blush a bit. "Oh Im Y/n Ackerman." I tell her. "Oh shit related to Levi Ackerman by any chance." She says. "Ymir language." Christa scolds her. "Yes i am related to him he's my older brother." I tell her. "Gosh must be tough." At this point i wonder why everyone thinks he's so rude. "Is he not nice to you guys?" I question. Ymir lets out a laugh. "He's just harsh one wrong move and were sent to run 50 laps!" Ymir say. Ymir and Christa talk for a bit till I excuse myself to go find my brother. 

I walk into his office without knocking to see him doing paperwork. "Hey bra- oh hey  
Y/n Its just you, how was lunch." He says as i walk over to his desk and take a seat. "It was nice I made friends." I say he looks up and says, "Please don't tell me its with that Yeager brat and his two friends." I laugh a little. "No its not them but i will have to meet them, anyways it and these two girls Christa and Ymir." I say. "Oh ok good Christas nice i don't know about Ymir though but she is always attached to Christa." He tells me, i feel a little jealous knowing they where close. "Are they dating?" I question. "I don't know." We sit in comfortable silence while he does paperwork and i read a book I found. "Ok Levi I'm gonna go now and walk around." I say getting up from my chair. "Ok but be carful if anyone messes with you just come to me and I'll make them clean the stables." He says which makes me giggle. "Okay will do and I always am carful so goodbye." I say walking out the door. 

I walk around outside as i see a couple of people training and get a couple of stares along the way but i just ignore them. Im in one corner sitting looking around till a man walk up to me. He is really buff and has blond hair. Um hello." I say. "Hey kitty cat my names Reiner." The guy tells me. "Do you need something." I say and i see him kneel down. "Yeh I need a freak like you to leave." He says spitting in my face a bit. I start to get a little nervous and he starts playing with my tail. "Please don't touch it." I say. "Oh come on don't you freaks like to be petted huh don't you like it." He says pulling on my tail a bit. "Please just leave me alone." I whisper.

"No i don't think I'm going to do that." He tells me as he pulls me up and leads me somewhere that I don't know yet. He pushes me onto the ground and kicks me in the stomach. He only get a couple hits before he get pulled off me. I open my eyes thinking to see Levi but see a tall brunette beauty. "REINER YOU ASS." She yells at him. "You better scram before I kick your ass for real." And with that he runs off to somewhere. 

Ymir looks towards me and starts walking to me. "Are you ok did you get any bruises?" She bend down to help me up. "Umm no I seem okay." I say not really focused all i can think of at this moment is how beautiful she looks. After a bit i realize I was staring, "Oh sorry and thank you so much." I say. "No problem your Christas new friend meaning your my friend now." She says while wrapping her arm around my shoulder making me blush a bit. We start walking as she says something else. "Anyways lets go get you cleaned up and ready for bed before Levi finds out a kills me for thinking i did this to you." You smile a bit as you look to her. 

Ymir helps me get cleaned up and when we walk in everyone is already asleep. She tells me what bed is mines and as I lay down I see her lay down on her bed. "Hey Ymir." I call out for her. "Yeah Y/n." She says looking over at you. "I just wanted to say thank you again not many people would have done what you did a lot of people don't care for Nekos." I tell her. "Yeh well I have common decency and like I said your my friend now so I wont let that happen ever again." She say. All her words make me feel safe and a bit different than whenever Levi said anything about protecting me. "And with that Good night Y/n" she says closing her eyes. "Good night Ymir." I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n Pov

I have been here for about two weeks already and made a couple more friends. I also had gotten way closer to Ymir and Christa. I was in the middle of training when Eren one of my new friends came up to me. "Hey Y/n wanna spar with me real quick." He asks me. Im not bad a fighting I'm actually really good but that night with Riener something just happened to me that made me not want to fight back. "Sure!" I say as we both get into a fighting stance. He charges at me first and with that i just move to the side and trip him with my tail.  
  
"Ha Yeager just lost by a cat." This guy named Jean yells. "No shit he would shes stronger and smarter than him." Ymir says coming from behind Jean. I blush a bit at her compliment. "Oh yeh well she could never beat me." Jean says proudly. "Ha yeah right she could beat you, I've seen her do hand to hand combat with Mikasa sure she didn't win but she lasted longer than any of us could." At this point i was to busy listening to Ymir not noticing than Eren left and Jean was walking towards me. "Alright then kitty lets fight." He says. I look up to him a see he is already in a fighting stance. "Um ok but don't call me kitty." I say. We get ready and he lunges at me throwing punches. I block all of them of course. He keep in doing that till I get tired a that causes me trip an my tail. He uses this as a chance to try and get on top of me but before he can do that i jump back up and sweep my foot under him causing him to fall back and hit him head.

"Ha told you she could beat you!" Ymir yells from the side. She runs up to you and gives you a side hug. "Good job kitty cat." Jean gets up rubbing the back of his head. "No fair come on lets do it again?" He asks. I shake my head. "Sorry Jean I'm to tired maybe next him." I tell him. "Aghhh fine also i thought we couldn't call you kitty?" He seems confused as to how i was fine with Ymir calling me Kitty cat. "Its just cause I like Ymir better than you she gets privileges." I say sticking my tongue out. "Ha later loser." Ymir says with an L to her forehead. 

We start walking to a hidden spot me and Christa found a couple days ago. "Hey Y/n?" I turn my head to look up at Ymir. "Whats up?" I ask. "Are you really ok with me calling you cat names? Cause if your not i can stop i just don't want to be rude." Ymir says looking a bit worried. As we sit down I say. "Ymir its completely fine its just I don't like when people who I'm not close to call me that." She looks a bit more calm as i say this. "Ok good." We sit in silence for a bit looking out to the sky. A second layer i hear Ymir speak up. "Can you promise me that if i ever do anything stupid or rude towards you, you'll call me out on it." I smile a bit knowing she cares if she hurts my feelings. "Yeh I promise, only if u problem to do the same." She turn and smiles to me before nodding her head. "I promise." I hold out my pinky to her and she rolls her eyes before she wraps her pinky around mines. I giggle a bit. I hear foot steps coming from behind us. I turn around to see Christa. 

"Hey guys you came here without me." She pouts. "Hey don't worry you'll be happy till i tell you about how earlier Y/n kicked Jeans ass." Ymir says. I start to stare at Ymir as she continues to talk. 'Oh god she has beautiful eyes, a beautiful smile, face. Goodness she has a beautiful everything.' I say to myself. "Um Y/n you ok." Christa asks snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hmm oh yeh i was just thinking. What happened?" I ask. "I was asking if what Ymir said is really true, did you beat him?" She asks. "Who jean, oh yeah." I say chuckling a bit. "Anyways i gotta go guys Levis waiting for me, I'll see you guys later." I say as i get up from my spot. "Oh okay, see ya later." Christa says. I look over to Ymir to see her face a bit annoyed. I start walking wondering if Ymir is mad at me. 

Ymirs Pov  
(Yess we finally switched povs idk if i might do this more often.)

I don't know why Y/n always leaves us at some point go see that angry midget all the time, it's so stupid. "Ymir are you okay?" I hear Christa say. "Yeah I'm fine just getting a bit tired." I tell her. "Oh okay than of your tiered we can go inside and get ready to sleep." She tells me. "Ehh in a bit not to tired." She nods. "Okay than you wanna talk about how you looks upset as soon a Y/n left?" She says smirking. 

"What I don't know what your talking about why would i be upset she want to see her brother." I worry she might think i have feeling for Y/n. I don't. Shes just my friend and it just annoys me how she leaves me all the time for him. "Oh really then how come your not rambling about stupid stuff now." She asks me. I just look away. "Do you like Y/n?" She asks me. "Of course i like her shes my friend." I say. "Ymir you know what i mean do you like her romantically." I look at her in shock. "Your crazy, i don't like her like that." I defend myself and obviously not very well because Christa still keeps asking me things. "Oh really then why do you always seem upset when she leaves huh?" I don't answer her i just get up and start walking away. 

"Oh my gosh are you jealous of Levi!" Christa starts to laugh. I turn around and walk up to her. "Look i don't like Y/n and I'm not jealous of Levi. I don't know why you think that but its not true, now I'm going back inside so come with me if you want." I say walking back. I hear Christa coming and walking up next to me. "Fine I'll stop bugging you for now." She says. 'I dont like Y/n. I cant shes my friend. I don't like her. I don't. Shes just really nice, pretty, great at fighting, and gosh her giggles and laughs just make my day. I don't like her do i? No, no Ymir you don't, gosh i gotta stop thinking about her.

(Just a tiny time-skip after you talk with Levi hehe)

Y/n Pov 

I walk into the room to see all the girls asleep except Ymir. Shes up reading a book. "Hey what are you still doing up?" I ask her. "Oh i was waiting for you." She says. "Thanks but you didn't have to." I smile. I strip and change into my night clothing and notice Ymir faced the other way to where i see her back. "Ymir its fine you don't need to turn around." I tell her. She turns back around. "Hey I noticed you were a little upset earlier when i left. Im sorry if i cause you to be in a bad mood." I say looking down to the floor. " she quickly says. "No, no your fine i was just getting a bit tired i promise you didn't do anything." She looks a bit worried but i cant really tell since the lights are off. "Oh okay good then." I turn around to get under my covers. "Good night Ymir." I say. "Good night Kitty cat." She responds. I smile a bit till I eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n Pov 

Ever since that day i fought Jean Ymir has been acting strange. I don't know what i did but she distanced herself a bit. As I start walking to the table me Ymir, and Christa eat at Sasha came up to me and invited me to her table. We sat down where Connie, jean, mikasa, eren and Armin where sitting at. 

"Hey guys." I wave at them. They all wave at me. "Hey how come your not sitting with Christa and Ymir today?" Eren asks. Mikasa lightly smacks his shoulder which makes me laugh a little. "No reason Sasha just invited me to come sit here." I say. "Oh okay i thought something was wrong." Eren tells me. "Oh no everything is fine, well kinda Ymir has been weird these last couple of days." I tell them. "How so?" Sasha asks as she randomly starts to pet my ears. I accidentally let a tiny purr and immediately slap my hand across my mouth. Everyone here lets out a couple of giggles. "Hehe sorry anyways shes been pretty distant whenever the three of us are hanging out she directs conversations towards Christa and then Christa has to invite me to the conversation and shes only ever near me now whenever Christas around, me and Ymir used to hang out on our on before." I tell them as I put my head down on the table and for some reason Sashas hand follows it. 

"Honestly thats really relaxing keep doing it please." I say to Sasha. "Wasn't planning on stopping." She smiles. "Anyways maybe she likes you and she doesn't know how to be around you." Mikasa suggests. "Ehh I don't think so she always says how were great friends, and to be honest it seems more like she wants Christa." I say a little bit sad. "Are you jealous of Christa at all?" Connie asks. "WHAT!" I yell cause a couple of heads to turn. My eyes lock with Levi and he signals me to quit down, I mouth sorry to him. "Im not jealous of Christa cause i don't like Ymir like that." I tell Connie. "Then why did you freak out just now huh?" He says. "Cause u made the most stupid statement in the entire world Connie." I say rolling my eyes, I realize Sasha moved her hand from my head to eat her food which causes me to pout a bit. 'It doesn't even matter if ai liked her she would probably reject me anyways for Christa, not to mention Im a neko. Sure shes fine that I'm one but I highly doubt she would date one' i say to myself.

"You like her and I'm gonna make you see it." Connie tells me. "Im not listening to you anymore, Sasha more ear scratches please." I look up to her with big eyes. "Eating." She says shaking her head. "Mikasa please." I say looking over to her. She simply nodded which causes me to smile brightly. I lay my head down on the table and she puts her hand behind my ear scratching it.

Ymir Pov

I Glare over to where Y/n is sitting. 'Stupid connie, stupid Sasha why does Sasha get to pet her that should be me I'm her friend.' "Gosh why isn't she sitting with us?" I say in my head, at least I thought I did. "Told you, you like Y/n." Christa says. "Its not that it Y/n supposed to be sitting with us we're her friends not them." I say. Christa sighs. "Ymir, Y/n is aloud to make more friends not just us, but you cant see that because you want her all to yourself." Christa says poking me. "Stop that and I don't care anymore she can sit anywhere else if she likes, i don't need her. I get up and storm out of the mess hall.

I go outside to our spot just to be by myself but of course i hear footsteps coming from behind. "Christa just leave if your going to keep talking about Y/n." I tell her. "Well then i guess that means i can stay." I turn to see Y/n sitting right next to me. "So you and Christa talking about me behind my back?" She says looking down at her hands. "What no thats not what-." I get cut off by her. "You know Ymir if you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand just don't talk about me to others, i know that being a friends with a neko if weird but please just tell me." She says. I can see in her eyes she wants to cry. "Hey no, no its not that I promise you I would never judge you because your a neko, its just um..." I cant tell her what Christas been saying. "Its just what Ymir?" She says. "When I can tell you I will okay, just not right now I promise I will." I tell her. "Fine but I'm telling you right now, you said to call you out when you where being a jerk, I'm not saying your being one I'm just saying it hurts me that you can't tell me why your talking behind my back." She says as she get up and walks away.

'God dammit i need to figure out how i feel and fast.' I tell myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short :/


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n Pov

I was hanging out with Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Jean when Connie decide To bring up the Ymir conversation. "So when are you gonna ask out Ymir." He says. I roll my eyes. "Not this again Connie, will you just let it go." I say. "Uh no i won't let it go cause its very obvious your sad cause she hasn't talked to you all week." He says. Ymir has been ignoring me all week. Each time I try talking to her she walks away or comes up with an excuse so she leaves. "Im not sad I'm perfectly fine." I say. "No Y/n he's got a point-." "Oh not you to Sasha." I say. "What its just you seem less excited now whenever we bring up were gonna go do something and whenever you see Ymir around your ears point up all the way, you miss her." Sasha says. "She doesn't just miss her she loves her." Connie says making faces and poking me.

"Oh shut up I don't love her, and why would i shes to busy eyeing Christa every five seconds to even notice me." I say. "Well its probably not that she might just not want to ruin your friendship with her feelings so she asks Christa for advice." Mikasa says. "Really why would she want me, a person who's half a cat when she can have that blond goddess that's already right in front of her." I tell them. 

"Aww come on Y/n don't bring yourself down your very beautiful." Armin says. "Thanks but I'm pretty sure Ymir doesn't think that." "So what I'm hearing is that your not denying your feelings for Ymir anymore." Connie says smiling. "Okay thats not what i mean, its just shes so pretty and out of my league. I mean come on have you seen her, she has perfect hair, eyes, face, and shes tall." I look up to see everyone smirking at me. "What do I have something on my face?" I look at them confused. 

"See i knew you would like her to" I hear a familiar voice coming from behind me. "Oh Christa hey." I say waving at her. She waves back and comes to sit with us. "You know you shouldn't doubt yourself Y/n you'd be surprised to see how much Ymir cares about you." She tells me. "Sure she cares about me but its only because I'm her friend, wait actually I highly doubt we're friends anymore she keeps on ignoring me." I feel Christa pat my head. "Oh Y/n if only your knew, you both are very oblivious about your feelings towards each other." She says. "See even Christa sees it." Connie says. "You're all delusional!" I say starting to get up and walk away. "Aww come on we're sorry!" Sasha said shouting. 

I continue walking going to look for Levi, I turn a corner and bump into someone, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I say getting up to look at the person i had just bumped into. Ymir. "Oh hey sorry, I um-" "You gotta go yeh I get it." I say sounding a bit rude. I leave Ymir standing there and rush to Levi's office. 

"Hey Levi." I say walking over to his couch and plop on it. "Oh hey, you okay." He asks. "No, and don't ask about it please." I tell him. "Fine but you better tell me if you got hurt by someone, I'd much rather hear it coming from you than Ymir." He say. "What?" I say sitting up. "Yeah I heard about Riener why do you think he's up at the stables after lunch everyday now." 'Why would Ymir tell Levi about Riener?' I ask myself. "You know what i don't dislike Ymir but I'm still not to fond of her she still a brat but she earned some points when she told me what happened." He tells me. "You're very lucky to have a friend like her." "Yeah well she's been ignoring me so I can't really do anything now can I." I say. "Y/n you gotta give people some time and space maybe she's trying to figure some stuff out." He tells me.

"Gosh its just i don't understand, she was fine with me one day then I found out she was talking about me and asked her what that was about but she couldn't tell me, I understood that but she just started ignoring me like I was some type of virus." I sigh. "I don't want to loose her, she's so amazing and i would completely understand if she wouldn't want anything more than a friendship but apparently I did something to screw up our friendship so now she won't talk to me." It felt good to finally rant to someone who would bug me about if i had feelings for her or not. At least i thought he wouldn't think that. "Do you like Ymir." I throw a pillow at his face. "Awww not you to Levi!" He chuckles a bit. "What come on, you literally just admitted that you wouldn't mind if she didn't want anything more that a friendship." He says. "What no I didn't." I say crossing my arms. 

"You can lie to yourself, me and all your friends but in the end you like her and desperately want her to like you back." He says. "Gosh this is the softest I've ever seen you." I say. I mean it really was. "Don't change the subject Y/n!" I put my hands up in defense. "Im not gonna be here to protect you forever and someone else has gotta do it." He says. "Hey stop talking like your gonna die tomorrow! Also I'm not always gonna need your protection." I say. "Yeah I know but I'd like it if you had someone to be there for you when I cant." He comes over to the couch and sits next to me. He stares at me and i know he'll keep on doing this till I admit that I like Ymir. I stare back at him for a while till I start to get lost in my thoughts.

'Why does everyone think I like Ymir, I mean Sasha said my ears go up every time I see her which i mean shes not wrong but that doesn't mean anything. Does it? No it cant, i mean sure i cant wait for the day she finally starts to talk to me again, to just here her ramble about whatever, to be able to sit in comfortable silence when we run out of things to talk about, I want to hold her or for her to hold me whenever we can, i want her and only her.' My eyes widened in shock. I hear Levi let out a low laugh. "You finally realize what your friends have been trying to tell you." He says with a smug look on his face. "Shut up I have to go." I say running out of his office. 

I go look for my friends when i stop in my tracks to see something that really made me hope i was dreaming. "Oh gosh." Christa says. She turns around to see me standing right behind them. "Y/N! Its not what it looks like." Christa says quickly. I run the other way. I walk over to where I see everyone in the same spot I left them. 

"Hey I'm sorry for tease you Y/n." Connie says as I sit down. I look over to him so he could see my eyes. "Oh gosh I didn't mean to make you cry." He says as he starts to spur out apology's. I shake my head and say, "It wasn't you." "Then whats wrong Y/n." Mikasa asks petting my ears. "I was with Levi when i left he talked to me and how I keep lying to myself about my feelings towards Ymir so then ya know I figured them out and came to tell you guys so you could help me but as i was coming here i walk in on Ymir kissing Christa." I say and let out a breath i had been holding. Gosh that was a lot. "Aww noo, my ship was gonna sail." Connie throws his hands up in the air. 

"Its gonna be okay Y/n we'll all be here for you till you pass these feeling." Sasha says. "Really?" "Yeh here have half of this bread i found." She says, of course its less than half but Sasha sharing food with you made you feel specific. Thanks I mumble. "Don't worry Y/n ever need someone to talk to I'll be here." Armin tells me. "Yeah me to i guess." Eren then says. "Thank you guys." I smile.

'Okay, I'll be okay, i have my friends, my brother and thats all i need right now. No matter how much i want to see Ymir i need to focus on something else.'


	5. Chapter 5

Christa's Pov

"YMIR!" I was in complete shock that she had just kissed me. "Why would you do that?!" I see Ymir put her hands on face letting out a sigh. "I don't know, I'm just really confused right know." She says as she walks over to sit down by a wall. "It's  
Y/n isn't it., and don't say its know because I know its about her." She just nods. "Just tell her how you feel." I tell her. "I can't, I know she doesn't feel the same." I walk over bend down to sit next to her. "Oh Ymir." "And especially not now I ignored her for weeks and she just walked in on me kissing you! I screw everything up." She says. "Ymir you can't just give up on her, go try and explain to her that what she saw was a mistake." I see Ymir shaking her head. "I don't think she'll listen to me." "Just try." I say.

Ymirs Pov

The first day i try and going up to her to start our normal conversation, but as i walk over to sit next to her Connie, Sasha, mikasa and all her other new friend take up all the seats. I decided to wait after lunch to talk to her but don't see her anywhere out in the court yard. I walk over to Christa to see if she has seen her but she says no. At night I wait up for her but she never came back to the dorm. So i go to sleep and try to look for her tomorrow morning. 

When i get up Y/n i still not in her bed and it didn't look like it had been slept in. I walk over to the mess hall to see her walking there as well. I walk up to her and pull her into an extra room near there. "What the hell, who are you?" She says. She looks up at me and gasps. "Ymir what do you want and why would you pull me in here to talk." She asks. "Because i know if i didn't do this you wouldn't have talked to me at all. Anyways why didn't you go back to the dorms last night?" She looks at me a bit mad. "Because i was tired and went to go sleep in Levi's room since it was closer, now are we done." "Are you mad at me?" I ask. "No Ymir I'm completely fine after you ignore me for one week and now you drag me in here because you want to know where I was at." She says in an irritated tone. "Now do me a favor please and keep on ignoring me." She says as she bumps my shoulder and walks out of the tiny room. Of course that didn't stop me from trying to talk to her.

(A time skip to the end of the week cause i don't want to write out all the days hehe :3)

"ONE WEEK TRYING TO TALK TO HER AND SHE WON'T." I tell Christa. "Give her more time she did." She tells me. "Yeah but now shes ignoring me. Each time i try and talk to her Sasha, Mikasa or the others get in the way and tell me shes not feeling well and i know for a fact if she didn't feel well Levi would have been loosing his mind." I say crossing my arms. "Maybe i should try talking to her she likes me better." I hear Christa say. "Yeah no kidding, wait HEYY." "Sorry but right now your not her favorite person." She says. "Fine, but as soon are your done talking can you come tell me what happens." She hums a quit yes and get up to go find Y/n. 

Y/n Pov (sorry its keeps on changing)

I was walking around with Sasha and Connie, while connie was talking about how he wanted to play a new prank on Jean. "So then when he walks into the door a bucket of water will fall." He says. "Is that when I throw the glitter!" Sash says excitingly . 'Mhm' he hums. "You guys are gonna get into big trouble with Levi." I say. "Ehh" Sasha says shrugging her shoulders. 

"Y/N!" I turn around from hearing someone calling me and see Christa running up to me. "I've been trying to reach you for a while now." She says as she starts walking next to us. "Sorry, so how have you been?" I ask her. "Good, and you?" "Good hows Ymir?" I ask. "Oww!" I yelp as i feel someone hit my head. "Sorry but you cant do that to yourself remember?" Connie says. I rub the back of my head and nod. "Why can't she think about Ymir? I mean i know shes been ignoring her but you can't even think of her now." Christa asks Connie. "Well yeah Y/n here was gonna come tell us she finally liked Ymir and yah know the thing between you guys happened." Sasha said trying to whisper to Christa. "Ya know i can hear you right?" I say Sasha just smiles and lets out a little giggle. 

"Oh right about that I wanted to tell you Ymir didn't mean the kiss she just did it cause she was confused about something." She says. "Wait what, is it about what she can't tell me." I ask her. "Mhm," she hums as she nods her head. "What did   
she-" "NO, Y/N!" Connie yell as he hits my head again. "Aghh ok sorry, just stop hitting my head!" I say as Sasha reaches up to rub my ears. "What no please come on you gotta hear her out, please." Christa pleaded. "Nope, sorry Christa Y/n will not hear out Ymir, we need her to get over her and talking about feelings will do no good." Connie says crossing his arms in defense. "Well what if i told you guys a secret?" She says. "Hmm go on." Connie says curiously. "Well Ymirs been trying to apologize this whole week cause she was confused on her feelings for you thats why she ignored you." You, Connie and Sasha all gasp at this. "Ohh Mikasa's definitely gonna tell you she told you so." I nudge Sasha in the ribs a bit. "Wait one second dis she figure them out?" Connie asks. "Mhm thats why shes been trying to talk to you all week cause she want to be with you." I feel like i could literally pass out right now. 'OHH MY GOSH! SHE LIKES ME BACK.' I say to myself. "I gotta go find Ymir." I say as i walk off to find her. I hear Connie yell in the distance "Wait up!" But i cant wait i need to see her. 

Bonus: Connie Pov

I see Y/n walk away to find Ymir and sure she want to be with her but as her friend i need to give her my opinion of course. "Connie just let her be she'll be fine." Sasha says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Fine but if she messes with our Y/n, I won't be afraid to cut a bitch!" I say as i hear Sasha let out a loud laugh and Christa a tiny giggle. "Ha please Connie don't even, we all know that Bitch will cut you before you could even get a word in." She says still laughing. I cross my arms and pout. "Come on buddy i got some leftover bread and potatoes from today lunch wanna go eat some." Sasha says. "Hell ya!" I say throwing my hands in the air. "Christa wanna join." Sasha asks her. Christa nods as we all go down to mine and Sashas hang out spot.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/n pov:

'I have no idea where Ymir is? Why didn't you just ask Christa where she was, aghh gosh I'm dumb!' I walk around more till i see Ymir sitting in a corner. I walk over and sit next to her, and as we both sit there neither of us say anything for a bit. I turn to look at her and she does the same. "Hehe hi!" I say with a smile. Ymir pulls me into a hug which shocks me for a second before I hug her back. I feel her bury her face in my neck. "Im so sorry for ignoring you." She says as she pulls away from the hug.

"Hey it's fine, I ignored you to remember." I say. "Yeah i guess we were both being jerks." "Yup, we also broke our promise to each other." She looks at me a bit confused. "Huh what promise?" She asks. "Ya know the one where we would tell each other if we were being stupid or rude to each other." I remind her. "Oh yeah." She chuckles a bit.

"Ya know what? Christa was right." She laughs a little more. "Right about what?" I say with a confused look. "The day we made that promise to each other Christa said I like you. I thought she was crazy ya know we only knew each other for like what a week?" She says. "Then I kinda realized I did like you and i got scared cause I usually mess things up so I tried distancing myself from you, then the distancing turned out to be me ignoring you." "Yeah that was kinda annoying i kept on trying to talk to you but you'd just get up and leave." I tell her. "Hehe sorry, then stupid Sasha invited you to sit with her-" "Aww where you jealous of her" I say poking her. "Hey stop that and no I wasn't." She pouts. "Okay I'll stop, just tell me one thing answer this honestly i wont get offended if you don't." I say putting my hands up for a second. She simply nods which signals me to speak. 

"Okay here it goes, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I say as i lower my head. I was to nervous to look at her. "Are you kidding me, OF COURSE!" She says as she pulls me over to her lap. I look up into her eyes, "Really?" I questioned. "Yes, Y/n i want to be the one to be there for you when you feel sad, or any moments when you need me really, and I promise you, and i will keep this one i will never stop loving you." She confesses. "You love me?" She hums an 'mhm' before pulling me into a kiss. The kiss is filled with pure bliss, making to not want to pull away. Of course we had to at some point to catch our breaths. "Well then i guess thats good that you love me because, I love you too!" "Ooh Christas gonna shove it into my face when we tell her where together." She says. "And Levi's gonna threaten you till he feels satisfied." I say, and as I look at her face she looks terrified. "Whatever no threat will make me leave you." She says proudly. "Thats great, now come on lets go tell them, Christa has been waiting." She nods and picks me since i was still in her lap. 

"Ymir you can put me down you know?" I tell her. "Yeah but i want you close from that lost time we spent ignoring each other so no." She says as she starts to walk. We walk outside only to be immediately questioned by connie. "Y/n are you sure? What are you gonna do if she breaks your heart huh? I'll be watching you Ymir!" He says pointing his fingers from his eyes to hers. "Connie calm down talked about it now and where dating!" I say as she puts me down. "Aww thats so sweet congrats guys." Christa says as she walks over to hug both of us. I hear her whisper something in Ymirs ear, 'I told you so.' I let out a little giggle as she walks away. "If she ever breaks your heart you can call me to kick her ass." Mikasa says as she walks away. "Wow and i thought I was only gonna get threatened by Levi today." She says as we walk to our usual spot. "Hehe sorry." 

"Its fine come here." She says patting her lap, I walk over as snuggle up to her. "Oh hey by the way Levi told me you told him about Riener." I tell her. "Oh yeah well i knew I couldn't do anything about it so I told him so he could handle him." She responds. We stay like this for a bit talking till it starts getting dark and we finally decide to get up and go to sleep. 

When we walk in everyone is already asleep so i walk over to her bed and give her a little kiss. "Goodnight Ymir." I say as i walk over to my own bed. "Hey you don't want to sleep in my bed." I look over at her and laugh. "Nope its a twin bed and i move a lot to make sure i don't hurt my tail, maybe next time." I tell her as i get under my covers. "Fine, goodnight kitty." 

(Its the next day)

Ymir Pov:

When I wake up I see Y/n still sleeping and a couple of the other girls as well. I get dressed then I walk up to Y/n and give her a kiss on the forehead as I walk out Connie comes up to me and tells me that Levi wants me in his office. 'How did he find out so fast we only told our frien-, ohh that stupid connie.' I think to myself. 

Before I go into his office i think of what he might want to ask me and of course he's gonna talk about Y/n, I knock on the door to wait for me to let me in. "State your name and business." I hear him say. "It Ymir, Connie told me you wanted to talk to me." I tell him. "Come in." I open the door and he signals for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of him. I see he wasn't doing any paperwork, he had tea and some biscuits out in front of him. "So would you like some tea?" He asks me as he points to it. "Um sure I guess." I say as he hands me a cup. "So I called you hear because I heard about you and Y/n." He says. 'Of course he does.' I clear my throat. "Yeah well we got together yesterday, I promise I won't hurt her in any way." I tell him. 

"Yeah you better jot, but thats also why I called you here, I know she doesn't need any protection but I want someone to be there for her whenever I can't, especially since she's a neko I don't want her getting her feelings hurt." He says. I nod my head and he continues to talk. He says some more stuff about her and how he's glad she found someone, sure there where a couple threats here and there. "Okay you may go now." He dismisses me. "Okay, have a good day."

I walk over to the dorms once more to check if Y/n is still sleeping, but I noticed shes not so I walk over to the mess hall. I see her sitting with Christa talking. "Hey guys." I say as i sit down next to Y/n. "Hey where were you?" She says as she gives me a hug. "Oh Levi called me to his office." I say while i steal a piece of her bread. "Ohh how'd it go?" Christa asks. "Eh it was fine he didn't threaten me as much as i thought, i think he's warming up to me." I say as i feel someone sit next to me. "Yeah but if you do anything to her I will go and feed you to titans." I hear Levi say. "Levi! Don't listen to him." Y/n tells me. 

"Oh you should I'm not lying." He says as he walks over to his usual table. "Okay so he's not that fine with me, but thats fine we'll work on it." I say as i lean down to peck Y/n on the lips. "You guys are to cute, anyways you wanna go hang out by our usual spot after training?" Christa asks us. Y/n nods and I say 'Mhm.' 

After breakfast I pull Y/n over to the little storage room i had a couple weeks ago. "Hey what was that for." She asks. "I just want to be with you alone for a couple minutes." I tell her. She leans up and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck. We continue to make out for a couple for seconds till she pulls away, which causes me to pout. "Okay come on we still gotta go train for the day, or Levi will suspect something and kill you." She says as tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "Fine, come on." I say as i grab her hand and walk out. 

'Finally something great in my life happened and I can't believe it was her'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was short :/


End file.
